Strange Body
by hauntedfogg
Summary: Anthony was a lost cause when he said goodbye to the world- only to be stopped by a stranger and placed in a new world. With a new body, a new name, new memories in a new town. Following instructions from his savior, Anthony does what ever it takes to survive in Forks.
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter contains an attempted suicide.**

He sat at a bus stop, in pitch darkness, his long legs tucked up to him, as he squished in the corner. The only source of light was his lighter as he lit up a cigarette, the lighting making is pale skin look orange. He sighed as the lighter flicked off, the darkness consuming him. Dark and cold, not two of the boy's favourite things but it beats home. Speaking of homes, he must've looked homeless to the strangers that had stopped passing by. It had been hours since had seen anyone, hours since his iPod had died. Kicking the empty cigarette packet away, he shook. It was cold when he was squished up in the bus stop shelter and even colder out in the wind.

His hair whipped around painfully hitting his eyes, the wind pushed against him, the bus shelter not protecting him enough. The rain began to pick up and the boy gave up on his smoke, throwing it in a puddle that had already managed to form. An umbrella would be handy or even a coat, just not the thin tee-shirt he had put on. _Stupid. I'm so stupid._ he thought, hugging is legs for warmth that wasn't going to gather. He gave up on the bus shelter. Before staggering out into the wind, he shoved his bag inside his shirt, hoping it's contents didn't get soaked. A few seconds and his hopes were dashed.

By the time he reached his first destination, a twenty-four hour super market, he was saturated, shaking and exhausted.

The only cashier present raised an eye brow at him but didn't say a word. The raised eyebrow really showed off her protruding forehead and her unhappy expression. She wore a name tag that read "Steph M" followed by hearts and smiley faces. The boy didn't even give her a second glance, heading for the back of the store instead.

Pulling the backpack out of his shirt, he laid his things out on the floor, checking they were all okay. To an outsider it would all look like junk. Some glasses, a book, a bottle of brown alcohol, some money, a clear jar of beads, some keys attached to a white card, some home-made bracelets, water stained photographs, a lighter, an iPod and more crap.

The outsider was Steph, who had climbed the shelves to peer over. _He's hot!_ she thought. She was pretty off, the strange boy was a little funny looking. Small, murky green eyes, a large forehead, bizarrely coloured bronze hair, too full lips and a crooked nose. Overall, his face just didn't really work for him. She was staring at the way his tee-shirt had gone practically transparent and was clinging to his back when he began to pack up his things. She quickly scampered back to her post at the cash register as not to seem creepy for spying. In her opinion spying was left to the males as she slept.

In a few minutes the boy went to pay for a coat, an umbrella, a candy bar and a bottle of milk.

"All this way, in the rain, for a bottle of milk?" she attempted to smile and sound flirty but the smile was lopsided and she just sounded tired, "Mom couldn't wait 'til the morning, huh?"

She received death glare from her customer, who was screaming in his head. _How dare she talk about my mom? She doesn't know me. She doesn't know anything._ This continued as she fixed the receipt printer.

"So, what's your name?" she asked, oblivious to his angry thoughts.  
"Anthony," he said, snatching at the receipt and doing his best not to run out. Unprofessional cow.

Steph stared after Anthony until he was out of sight and out of mind.

Anthony was proud of his stroke of genius, the milk. If he hadn't gotten it he would have looked more suspicious than he did, most seventeen year old boys walking about in the middle of the night's rain would. Being stop would have pushed him back a few steps in what he had set out that evening to do.

What he was going to do... The mere though had his heart racing. He was going to jump.

He had spent ages planning and stealing to get what he needed. He had thought out what to leave for his friends (notes inside his favourite comic book) and how best to ignore his family, unlike his friends, they wouldn't care. They would pretend to but it'll just be like a puppy died. You cry, mope but you just get over it.

Everyone would.

It was to windy for the umbrella but with the coat, Anthony stayed slightly warmer. That's a good thing considering he had a twenty minute walk into town a head of him.

He was heading to a building, with fifteen buttons in the elevator. He had checked it out for a few minutes in the morning, only going to the floors that were open to the public. It was a building that held several offices for different companies that Anthony didn't care about. All he needed from the building was the roof. Anthony lost his status as public when he swiped the buildings keys from his father's work bag. He wouldn't notice for a few days. Not like it's the only building he had keys to. His father worked as an air conditioner fixer, it had a special name Anthony didn't care to learn, and had keys to most the buildings in town. The keys were kept in a safe in Anthony's house, easy access.

Passing drunk adults sliding in and out of cars and running through the rain, that had begin to ease off. He frowned and turned his walk into a slight stomp. They were having fun, laughing, smiling. He was about to die and they didn't even look at him. He wished for the joy they had. The joy he would never have if he went through with this. Finally there, he pulled out his keys. Letting himself in he looked around for other people. No one. It was dark though, Anthony really doesn't like the dark. He made his way to the elevator and pressed the button. He waited and waited for the door to ding and open. The door opened with out the ding, how strange. At the top floor, Anthony found a flaw in his plan. How do you even get to the roof?

He wandered aimlessly until he found the stairs. He went up two flights and came across a door and there he was on the roof. It was beautiful, if you ignored the dead birds laying around. The sun was beginning to rise as he sat down on the edge and looked down. The clouds were clearing to show red morning skies. It was brilliant. Anthony praised himself for his choice of location.

He wondered how long he had until security noticed his presence. He unpacked his pack again, dangling his legs over the edge. He put them down in order of importance, the further away, the less important to him. On his other side he set the alcohol. He was going to down that before he took flight. Relaxing in the early sun, taking his drink slow. Thinking it all over, how it came to this why he was there.

By the time he was ready, the morning traffic had began below him, people were walking the streets. He was surprised he went unnoticed. Anthony thought about how to do this. He could hardly just jump, imagine if he landed on someone! Remember the man in Paris that left the mark in the ground? If he landed on someone... Ugh. He was here to end his own life, not some innocent strangers.

He looked at his things and began pushing them off. They all fell and fell until the became to small for him to see. He stood, counted to ten and pushed off. For a few seconds he flew, but that changed quickly. He windmilled his arms around looking for something, anything to grab. He screamed. He closed his eyes.

_What the hell was I thinking! I don't want this! Someone help me!_ he screamed in his mind, followed by short cries of "Oh god!"

This was taking an awful long time, he thought it would only last seconds. The wind stopped rushing by his ears. Something grabbed his arms.

_I must be dead..._

"You're alright," a soft voice said.

An angel? Anthony opened his eyes. _The girl from the supermarket?!_

And it was. He looked around himself, everything was frozen. He was still a few feet from the ground.

"I can let you keep falling if you wish, Anthony," said Steph the super market girl, "Or you can join me. I have others, like yourself that had no one or were incredibly ill or just needed change. You will be one of the two center pieces to my creation."

She was grinning. Steph very much enjoyed this.

"Oh god, no, please help me," Anthony panicked. He didn't want to hit the ground...  
"Alrighty then!" Steph smiled in triumph, "Come with me. And stop flailing your limbs, you're alright now."

If only "You're alright now" was the truth.

**I'd like to thank a guest reviewer for saving my ass, I totally suck.**


	2. Chapter 2

She dropped one of my arms and slid her hand down into mine and ran. Wait, ran isn't entirely accurate, as the world around us was frozen and we were a good ten feet from the ground. She was moving like she was running too. The bonus of the world being frozen was there was no wind rushing around to hurt your ears. Steph rounded a corner and ran into a bright light I didn't notice until we were inside it. Inside the light was nothing, just white that appeared to go on forever. The only thing there was us and a door which the woman beside me was waving her arms at, telling me to go through.

I halted, what was back there? I'm sure I'm dead, what if it's hell? What if this was how death felt to a drunk boy? And right now, I don't even feel to drunk. Surprising considering the amount of Jim Bean I downed. I can't even taste it in my mouth any more.

"You don't have to do this you know, Anthony," Steph smirked, "I could just put you back and drop..." she trailed off for dramatic effect.

That was all the persuading I needed. Even if I was dead, I don't want to know what concrete felt like.

Through the door I got a sudden wave of vertigo, funny. I rubbed my forehead and ran my hand down my face. I was in a small hallway, about two meters long and another matching door was at the end. I looked back at Steph and ran my hand over my face again. Where was the bump on my nose? How did my face get so angular?! And my hands... Where were the freckles?! Were they always this white?

"What the hell?" I couldn't stop touching my face.

Steph grinned, "Oh, it's nothing. I just... Enhanced your features a little. Through the next door is a mirror and some people for you to talk to! Go check yourself out!"

She exited the way we came in and left me. I slid to the ground, I wasn't ready for other people yet. I stuck my head on my knees, which were covered by soft, dry material. Soft and dry... I was now wearing darker jeans and leather shoes. Geeky. She changed my clothes too. Ugh, I'm getting sick of being changed by that woman. I need to see what I look like.

And into the second door I went, running straight into a hot blonde. I forgot all about the clothing dilemma. The blonde is actually _the_ prettiest girl I have ever, ever seen. She had the same paper white skin as my hands, topaz eyes and long wavy hair. Tall and statuesque were the first words that came to mind. The bizarre thing is, I don't even know what statuesque means. Maybe being dead is going to be fun.

I pushed back my hair and apologized awkwardly.

"Welcome. Maybe we should get the mirror part out of the way first," a male voice spoke from behind the girl.

I peered around her, another blonde. Too old to be her boyfriend but not old enough to be her father. Brother perhaps... Despite they eyes and skin, they didn't really look the same. Different face shapes, and shades of blonde.

They both pointed to a wall to my left. The walls was just a huge mirror, reflecting the whole room. He found the peculiar blondes, and slid his eyes across to see an attractive young man making eye contact with him. He looked kinda Adonis... What? Who's Adonis?

I was very tempted to yell "Move your arse so I can see myself, dude!" until I noticed that their hair was the same. The weird bronze, messy hair looked better on the other guy. It was obvious he wasn't going to move so I stepped left. He copied. Agitated, I tried again to be met by the same response. I looked at the other two, letting my anger and confusion seep into my expression.

The girl spoke, "That's you, in the mirror..."  
"I can't see me passed that guy," I replied.  
"Look again, watch carefully. That's you, not someone else," she said, checking herself out in the mirror.

I did what she said anyways. I walked slowly up to the other guy only to meet glass. Peering closely I could see myself slightly behind the changed face.

"It was Meyer," the blonde man said gravely, "She changed us all. Made us more... Attractive, I suppose she thought. I can explain if you'll just come with us to the next room. I'm Carl and this is Rose."  
"We got told someone else was coming today, we waited for you," Rose said slowly looking away from her reflection, "Pretty, aren't we? But of course there had to be a twist. We're stuck here until Meyer is ready to release us."

I followed the pair through a curtain and into a considerably smaller room with a TV and a couch, with it's back to us. There was also three other people. All white with eyes to match my newly acquired topaz. A woman, about the age of Carl with a heart shaped face muted the TV and the noise of football stopped.

"Hey! I was watching that!" a guy popped up from in front of the couch. Make that four other people.  
The woman with the heart shaped face's eyebrows knitted together, "Dale! What if that had been Meyer?!" she scolded.  
"It's just another new kid. I'm guessing that's Edward then 'cause that's the last character description we have," Dale was shushed by a petite girl. Character description?  
"My name's Anthony, not Edward," I said, Dale is kind of intimidating. He's freaking huge!  
"Not for long, buddy... Can I watch TV now?" and Dale's attention went back to football, "Don't need sound anyway."

I was tugged over to a table and the petite girl pointed to a square of paper that had been taped down.

"I think that's going to be yours. My name is Mary, or Alice Cullen, is what Meyer had put down for me," she pinched up her tiny face.  
"What's going on? Who is Meyer? I'm getting sick of this, I don't care about character descriptions," ugh these people.  
"Meyer is the one who would have brought you here, Stephanie Meyer. She took all of us her. First me, then Rose, followed by Carl and Jack," Mary pointed to a blonde guy, with muscles but not like Dales, he was leaner, "And then Elizabeth and Dale."  
"I would rather be back in hospital than like this!" Elizabeth said, tearing up, "We're just here waiting to be used like puppets!"  
Carl hugged Elizabeth, "It's okay... I think we're over whelming Anthony everyone. Just go watch the football. Mary take him to his room, please."

Mary ripped the paper off the wall, along with a few others and jerk her head and set off, I followed confused and clueless. Puppets, characters and Steph...

My bedroom door had a sign saying Edward on it, wasn't that Dale called me? The room was empty, no windows or anything other than a bed with green blankets, where Mary sat down. I copied so that she wouldn't say anything.

"Um, this is yours..." she handed over the paper.

Haven't I said I didn't care already?

_Edward Cullen._  
_Born on June 20, 1901, in Chicago, Illinois, Edward was frozen at seventeen after being changed into a vampire by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He only did so because Edward's dying mother, Elizabeth, begged him to save Edward. A member of the Olympic Coven, Edward only drinks animal blood and has the special ability to read minds. He falls in love with Bella soon after she arrives in Forks. Edward knows that he could kill Bella easily, a fact that torments him so much._  
_Edward is charming, polite, determined, and very stubborn. He is very protective over Bella and puts her safety, humanity and welfare before anything else. He often over-analyzes situations and has a tendency to overreact, especially in situations where Bella's safety is at risk. He retains some outdated speech from his human life in the early 20th century. Edward sees himself as a monster, and after falling in love with Bella, he desperately wishes that he were human instead of a vampire._

_Edward, like all vampires, possesses superhuman endurance, senses, mentality, and agility, as well as healing factor and night vision. He is described as being inhumanly beautiful with refined and perfected features. __His scent and voice are enormously seductive to Bella, so much so that he occasionally sends her into a daze entirely by accident._ Edward is also telepathic, able read the mind of anyone within a few miles of himself; Bella is the sole exception to this rule.  
  
_Edward is musical, able to play the piano like a virtuoso. He enjoys a wide range of music, including classical, jazz, progressive metal, alternative rock, and punk rock, but dislikes country. He prefers indie rock to mainstream, and appreciates rock and classical music equally._  
_Likes to collect cars._

"The hell?! What's all this mind-reading vampire stuff? Edward is me right... So I'm a vampire?"

This better be a joke. It has to be I can't read minds. Maybe it's going to be like a movie.

"You're going to say you can't read minds right?" Mary looked at him but continued with out waiting for an answer, "I read mine and thought something like 'This says that this Alice can predict the future, pfft'. I waited a little while and suddenly I had a vision about Rose coming. Stephanie Meyer... She picks people off the streets. We were sick, homeless or lost in life and she offered us a way out. I didn't know we were here to be apart of some freak show- A vampire freak show. We drink animal blood, which is disgusting. No more popcorn with movies now. We can't even eat human food anymore."

She trailed off lost in thought and the room fell to silence, both of us to busy thinking to speak.

"So, everyone has one of these?" I held up the paper.

Inhumanly beautiful means I'm hot now, right? That would be cool...

"Yeah, but I know you don't want to read them... Rose and Carl have similar names to their character, Rosalie and Carlisle. Elizabeth is Esme, Jack is Jasper, Dale is Emmett... My name is going to be Alice. And our last names are all Cullen. There may or may not be a wave of Edward's memories coming over you tonight. It happened to everyone except for me in the first few days. You'll be okay for now..." and she stood and left.

**If you didn't catch on that was a perspective change. Also that character description was borrowed from the Twilight wikia thing and edited into my purposes. I take no ownership of anything blah blah.**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat there. I just waited, nothing to indicate time or anything. Just me sitting on the bed. I considered sleeping, but there was no coffin around and I didn't want to risk someone like Buffy popping in for a quick vampire slay.

I don't know what I was thinking, jumping off a building... I never had the guts to do it, but I did. Lucky this Stephanie was around to save me. Was it luck? Elizabeth appeared to be afraid of Steph. And I still didn't know what they meant about the puppets. Nor this Bella, who I was supposedly able to seduce with my voice and scent alone. I haven't even seduced a girl in my life, how the hell is this supposed to work? Looking back to mirror room I had to admit, the makeover did make me quite attractive. Still think leather shoes are for girls, old men and dorks though.

I chuckled at the shoes and had a flash of a memory. I looked down at some geeky shoes, laughing as a woman I recognized as my mother, danced around to a song I had just finished playing on a piano. She called me Edward.

That mother didn't want the same thing that I did. I want soldier's glory, to help out in the Great War. Mother hated it, praying it would be over soon. She was the only reason he didn't try sneak in, like others of his age.

My mind raced forward, I was sick, dying. Spanish Influenza, 1918. She, my mother, hovered over me a lot, even as she was sick herself. Father died in the first wave.

It was like watching a movie, from inside my eyes, but feeling the grief as the guy that was living this. Did someone live this? Nothing else popped up for a few minutes other than pain and dizziness from the illness until- fire. It burned, everywhere I screamed. I begged. A doctor, named Carlisle Cullen, hovered around doing nothing. Was that Carl? Useless. It felt like an eternity had passed until it ended.

I answered his questions, but he was confused. Claimed he never asked them aloud. Telepathy. His thoughts told me what we were, vampires.

I mourned the loss of a mother that wasn't my own.

A head in time, another mother Esme. He was reading her thoughts. Suicide, like Anthon- I mean me. I am Anthony. Not this Edward dude. Esme and Carlisle worked as parental figures. They love each other. They loved all humans. We had the blood of animals to keep us satisfied.

The animals weren't enough. I rebelled. Left my family. Killed humans that didn't deserve to live. Served justice. My eyes went red. The killing scared me, the humans were scared. Their thoughts stick in your mind.

I went home. Back to Carlisle.

Two years later Rose- Rosalie Hale joined us. Her mind... Impossibly annoying to constantly listen to. Part of what compelled Carlisle to save her was the lack of romance in my life. Rosalie didn't help with that, she was the last person on earth I ever wanted to be with. A few years later, this was resolved when she saved Dale. No... Emmett. Bear attack. He was much like a bear himself.

Then Alice and Jasper found us. Alice said she had been looking for us, her thoughts showed she had been having visions about use for a long time. Psychic.

We pretended to be a family. My love of music returned to me. We moved to Alaska, found another clan. They were interested in our diet, the animals. Their leader often had unreturned feelings for me. I don't know why I didn't return them, I was alone, while everyone around me had found love.

The last thought I had that wasn't truly my own; "We're moving to Forks."

I went outside my bedroom, hoping that being with company would stop the strange thoughts. It didn't. I sat and sullenly stared at the television, not taking it in. The others had clearly been here a long time, knew each other well. I was an outsider, unknown. Well, unknown to them. I could hear everything they were thinking.

Rose was just as shallow as Rosalie from my memories- Edward's memories, they would never belong to me. I am Anthony, not Edward Cullen. Actually, they were all quite like the characters they had been given. I guessed the memories had taken a toll on them, they were so vivid. So real. Like we actually lived them.

Soon we will be living them. I put together the pieces on the whole puppets thing. Meyer was going to use us to make her own story. When I say use us, she apparently will take over our bodies. Brilliant.

They only problem I had is this Bella. There was not a single mention of her in the memories. Ali- Mary danced, not walked, danced over to me gracefully. As she ofte- No, I just meet her. I shouldn't know that.

"I know what you're going to ask and I can't see who Bella is. She's mentioned several times in each of our papers, Meyer knows her way around my power. She's holding it back on purpose. Surprise factor," Mary was bitter, unlike Alice who was normally chirpy and excited.

I slumped in my seat. Lame. I want to know everything about the girl I'm going to seduce! I hope she's at least cute.

It took several Charmed marathons (Esm- Elizabeth got me totally hooked. I can't decide on my OTP for it) and a few sports games (Dale gets particularly excited when the baseball is on, his thoughts stray from the game to how good he looks with Rose and an irritating fantasy will start up before I could remind him I was always listening) in between before anything happened.

As what became the usual, I practised the blocking out of everyone's thoughts. It was hard. Kind of like trying to stop your hands from feeling. Except with your hands you can throw them in flames. You can hardly do that with your brain. Rose's thoughts were unusually hard to block out, so normally I try with them. Rose and Mary were playing some hand clapping game that kids in fourth grade played and singing a little song that went with it.

This was an everyday annoyance. Boredom does that I guess.

I attempted to block both the noise and the thoughts behind it out. The harder I concentrated on ignoring the more I heard. Like the game when you try not to think about penguins. You think about random things and go, "Wait, what was I not thinking about? Oh right peng- UGGGHHH!"

Mary's thoughts about her silly game cut off to be replaced by a vision. Meyer was on her way.

Meyer took us outside into the sunlight. I was cautious, weren't vampires supposed to explode in the sun? I looked into her thoughts but her mind proved impenetrable. I dropped all thoughts, except trying to get into hers. The others ran ahead of me, joyfully yelling, glad to be out of the place we had began calling home. And it was clear that the sun did make you explode- Into white diamond-like sparkles. So... We're vampires and glittering fairies. Perfect.

I felt like just running off into the distance. We were on a field. Just flat grassed ground all the way to the horizon. I'm beginning to think this isn't a real place...

"Dazzling, right?" Meyer broke out another smirk, I had been told about her.

I just nodded. It was rather pretty.

Mary said something like speak when spoken to, always be polite. I didn't want to think what would happen if I went against that. Although, seeing how Meyer could get her way around my power. What if they weren't victims at all? What if... They were there to scare me into things? I was going to play it safe, for now. Not let my thoughts slip. I wonder if Meyer is like the devil or a god. If there were even people behind the others' inhumanly beautiful bodies. Is this just all lies or am I just... Dead. I feel so alone.

Meyer called everyone in. They were hesitant to leave the warmth of the sunlight, it was in all their minds. But no one displeases Meye- The most horrible thing crossed Esme's mind as she thought about being disobedient.

There was a boy. Another one that looked kind of the same as Emm- Dale. His name was Ryan. Last time the group were outside, Ryan didn't listen to Meyer, he ran. Meyer stopped him. His body twitched as he took control over him. The only thing he had control over was his mouth. He really used that mouth as Meyer walked him into a hole and left.

And that was what finally made everything fit. We were in her reality. We gave up our own to be with her. By choice too it appeared. I would have time to sullenly turn this over in my head but now it's time to listen to Meyer.

"Well," she began, "It's almost time. Our story will be beginning tomorrow. Everything has been put in place. Y'all are off to Forks!" she giggled. No one else seemed to be that over joyed be the news.

Forks it is.


	4. Chapter 4

Forks is lame. Even with my near constant paranoia, I was bored. I should have been excited but this new mind has done it all before.

The new house, located in a gloomy forest, was old. Surrounded by the trees, it some how managed to be bright and open. Don't ask me how. Even through the dust of Eliz- Esme's renovating, it remained bright. A trick of Meyer's reality to keep it welcoming I would guess.

Our new home had more to do than the previous hellhole. Cars, sport equipment, cars, books, music... We were free to do what we wanted almost. Just as long as we ate frequently. Eating is one of the most disgusting thing I've ever done. I wish I could drink human blood.

School was a boring hole. The thoughts I was hearing were not the thoughts of average teenagers, especially the girls. Their thoughts, at first, consisted of dirty fantasies with my sexiness. I was an easier target than the other men in my family, they all had been paired up by Meyer. A strange thought considering we pose as adopted teens. It took months for them to take the hint that I wasn't interested and they went back to thinking of normal boys. Boys that didn't have at least one hundred years worth of memories and a hankering for their fluids.

Jasper struggled the most. Stephanie had given him many memories of the taste of blood and accompanying rush of power. All humans smelled the same to him, like prey. If I were to focus too hard on his thoughts I would have lost control. I almost feel bad for him. But not quite.

He has something I want but can't have. In the constant rush of thoughts filling my mind as voices fill a crowded street, there was only one I enjoyed hearing. The sound of Alice. I think the crush developed as she was the most beautiful girl I've seen that doesn't think of herself constantly. She was interesting and we found we could talk through my telepathy and her visions. It was wonderful. As humans, we were very similar. But as our own memories slipped away, the attraction began to fade. She loved Jasper and I was very much alone.

There was a change in thought trends today. The new popular hashtag was #newkid. The dismal student body size was upped by one and their minds were thrown to chaos. The sheep-like boys were fantasizing. New shiny toy. By lunch I had seen the girl on every possible angle. Just an ordinary teenaged girl, nothing special. Her only extraordinary quality was her milky white skin. Even that was overshadowed by our considerably paler skin. Although she did look very fragile compared to her classmates, very breakable. And according to my notes, she was going to be mine. I'm struggling to understand how.

I watched her enter the cafeteria with her new group of friends, wondering when I should make my move.

"She's pretty, Edward," Alice murmured.

I didn't respond. Instead I picked at my food watching her until she looked up assessing her surroundings. I was quick to look away, embarrassed. I may be hot now, but I still retained many self-conscious thoughts.

"Who are they?" Bella asked Jessica Stanley, her new best friend.

"Ugh this girl is stupid, the Cullens are gorgeous and won't be interested in her," Jessica thought before replying with an explanation.

It was almost funny how wrong the girl was. I felt the urge to tell Bella about Jessica's cruel thoughts but that would involve taking to the damn girl. I wish I could get in her head and then she would just tell me how I needed to approach her. This reality was so difficult. When I had met her father, Chief Charlie Swan, I believed he was slow but now that I think of it, there must be a connection between her silence and his quiet. And her I was thinking he was just an idiot.

I glanced at her again to meet wide brown eyes, she blushed and turned away. It was hard not to think about the blood rushing to her cheeks and her translucent skin showing her veins. I was going to have to hunt soon, my eyes were growing black.

I got excited for biology, I was the only person in the class without a lab partner meaning she was going to become mine. Alice had said she was good at it and so was I with my new photographic memory. We could do our work and then just talk until I find out a way to get her to fall in love with me.

At the end of lunch I happily discarded my tray and made my way to class before anyone would notice I hadn't eaten. I cleaned the desk up for Bella the best I could and waited. Students flooded in and she entered with Mike Newton. I had a stab of jealousy. She waited for Mr Banner to finish talking to a girl that was struggling. I sighed, this was detracting from our time together. Everyone was seated when Bella finally stepped forward into the rush of the fan to introduce herself to Mr Banner.

Her scent was blown directly into my face, accompanied by hot air. I almost lost my cool and attacked her then and there. I sucked in a breath and could practically taste her. It was typical that I'd want to eat the girl I was supposed to fall in love with.


End file.
